Baby, there's a shark in the water
by D.M.A.S
Summary: Huddy. "Someone had to. So it was Wilson who forbad the banns. He just couldn't watch House do that. Marrying a woman he didn't even really know and who most importantly wasn't Cuddy..." ... Just my way of how it should have turned out.


Diclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: This is where I'd like to having season 7 heading to... Comments would be nice =) (Maybe you'll get an epilogue if you want to). This is a oneshot (probably an epilogue to come though). It's not betaed so any mistakes are mine.

Set at season 7 "Fall from Grace".

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Someone had to._ So it was Wilson who forbad the banns. He just couldn't watch House do that. Marrying a woman he didn't even really know and who most importantly wasn't Cuddy. The mentioned one had already left the room.

"But they already said they do..", Chase was going to say.

"They may do but I don't", he simply stated grapped House's arm and ran of with him as fast as he could. House didn't have time to process the news and Wilson didn't want to give him any so he pushed him into his car which he had gladly parked outfront. He got in quickly on the drivers side and drove off.

"What the hell are you doing?" House asked after a couple of minutes silence.

"I'm saving you from doing a mistake, again" Wilson stated simply.

"So you think this is a mistake?", House said angrily.

"I don't think it is, I know it is", Wilson said. "This is not you. I mean I'm quite the expert in marriages and this is so not you. Besides you're only doing that to hurt her."

"Her?"

"Cuddy."

"So you think this is all about Cuddy?", House asked but he knew as well as Wilson that Wilson was right.

"House I've known you a long time now and Cuddy too. You're not over Cuddy and you probably never will be. The upside to this is she isn't either. You two should seriously talk about what happend. You can't give up on you that fast."

"If it would only be that easy. She isn't into me anymore, Wilson. She didn't object."

"Wait? Did you just do all that because you wanted her to object?"

House nodded and Wilson laughed before he began to speak again, "you really thought she would?"

"If she loves me she would", House said.

"Oh and not once it crossed your mind that she just didn't because she loves you so much that she wants you to be happy."

"This isn't about me getting happy."

"Yes it is. And didn't you notice that she left."

"I did but I didn't know why."

"Sometimes you can be really dump for a genius. She left because she couldn't handle it. Besides haven't you noticed her behavior around you lately?"

House was silent.

"She loves you."

"Oh did she tell you that? Because if she didn't you don't know anything", House said.

Wilson laughed, "to make it short besides all those things I already mentioned, YES, she told me she still loves you."

Wilson suddenly hit the brakes, "go talk to her."

House looked out of the window, "she's not home", he said as he looked over to the dark house.

"She will be. Just wait for her", he said and House got out of the car.

"Thanks", he muttered as he once again turned to Wilson who was driving of with a smile on his face.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

That was now two months ago.

She stood infornt of the mirror and looked at herself. She was beautful. She had to admit it herself. But.

Yes but. But this was so wrong. Not that it in itself was wrong but the way this was about to go was wrong. She still wore the dress and looked like a bride on her wedding day. But this was kind of wrong.

So she sad down on the rim of his bath tub. They had decided that it was easier for her to spend the night in his old appartment he on the other hand would stay with Rachel and her mother at her house. The real reason to that was that she wanted some time alone and he didn't object in giving it to her.

She turned the phone in her hand around once more and finally dialed an all to familiar number.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

He picked up his phone immediatly as he saw the number.

"What's wrong?" he asked, because he knew something was odd when she was calling him know.

"I need you", she simply sad and he knew this was important.

"Can't this just wait until after we ..?", he wanted to ask but was cut off.

"No, it can't. Please Greg, I need you", she said and he sighed.

"Ok, I'll be there", he said and hung up. There was only one way he could vanish and disappear without anyone else in the house noticing. He was glad that he was in Cuddy's bedroom and alone so he just took his helmet and soundlessly climped out of the window. He put his helmet on and thanked himself for parking his motocycle under her window. Then he got on and drove off as silently as he could.

It took him a few more minutes until he arrived at his appartment and he was kind of scared to hell about why she was calling him.

He opened the door and called for her.

"In here", came her reply and he sighed. So she was not comatous or anything like that.

He stood on the other side of the bathroom door, "I'm not supposed to see you you know?"

"Just get in here. You don't believe in that anyway", she said but smiled because she knew was doing this for her.

"I don't but someone does", he said.

"I said get in here", she ordered.

"Yes boss", he said and made her laugh. Then he opened the door fully and got in. He looked and her and wasn't far away from having a heart attack.

"You like it?", she asked but already knows the anwser.

"Ehm yes", is all he can simply say, "so what's wrong? Why am I not allowed to admire that dress in public?"

It was her turn to sigh.

"This is just wrong" she said.

He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just say marrying him was wrong.

He yanked her from her sitting position and into his arms, because if he'd sit down next to her he'd give her an advantage if she wanted to run away and he was not going to do that, "isn't this what you wanted? I mean you know I love you and always will, right."

"I lobe you too", she said and smiled and he didn't know what was wrong then.

"So?", he asked curiously.

"I mean I want to marry you but this is wrong. I mean my parents, your parents, the hospital stuff. Whenever I dreamed of my wedding day it was never like this. I mean it was always some wedding with as less people as possible."

"Yeah but in your dreams there was never me either", he said and she laughed.

"Wrong. You've always been part of them", she said and his face nearly falls apart, "since college. For some kinky reason you were the only constant part in it. Anyway what I wanted to say is... this is just too much for me. I mean what do you think of just me and you, a beach...?"

"That sounds like a plan he says but we need Wilson in this and Rachel", he says.

"I thought you'd say that", she said, "so I already called Wilson who was eating ice cream with Marina and Rachel down the corner from my house."

House smiled and then a thought crossed his mind, "So how do we get there. I mean your car is at your place and I'm here with my motocylce..."

She lifted her dress a bit and his smile came back "naughty boss."

She laughed, "I just thought these boots might come in handy."

"So since I knew you always have a plan, where to?" he asked as they were about to leave his apartment together, him taking the second helmet and his leather jacket for her as he walked past his cuppoard.

She told him the address and they both got on his motocyle which isn't that easy with a wedding dress but worked out pretty well.

"So let's get married", he sad before driving off.


End file.
